Cobarde
by Kinky Bitches
Summary: Esa época en la que Sirius Black aún era un chucho con suerte y James estaba seguro de que algún día  algún día!  Lily Evans tendría que decir que sí.  *Siremus, supermegahipersuave, pero siremus*
1. Chapter 1

**COBARDE**

**Disclaimer**: nada en absoluto me pertenece, todo es de Jotaká (ansiosa! Egoísta) ejem… sí, eso, que cualquier cosa que identifiquéis es suya, lo que no, fruto de mi mente perversa XD.

**Aviso**: para evitar disgustos, *Cartel de neón parpadeante* "Slash, la cosa más leve del mundo, pero slash" .

**Autor**: Branya.

Sirius Black escucha el ruido estridente de la banqueta de al lado retirándose y los pasos furiosos de su compañero emprendiendo una dignísima retirada. Se despega de los labios de la chica que tiene sentada sobre sus rodillas justo a tiempo de ver a un iracundo Remus Lupin desaparecer a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor, y de repente, **sabe** que acaba de hacer algo mal.

**Xxx**

Harto de buscar a su amigo por cada maldito rincón del maldito castillo (por qué diablos tiene que ser tan jodidamente enorme), se deja caer sobre el sofá de la sala común, resignándose a pedir ayuda.

-Vale, me rindo… ¡James! ¡¿Qué cojones le pasa a Lunático?

El increpado se interpone entre él y la chimenea, ocupando todo su campo de visión.

-Está bien Canuto, te lo diré- asiente con voz solemne- pero escúchame... ¡Con las orejas!

Sirius alza una ceja pensando que su amigo está algo tocado y espera la respuesta reveladora... espera un poco más... espeeera... todo lo que un Black puede esperar, claro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el puto problema joder?- estalla con esa delicadeza tan suya.

-El problema amigo mío, es que eres gilipollas. - sentencia James, dando por finalizada la conversación.

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xxx**

-¡Lo tengo!- suelta repentinamente Sirius una mañana.- ¡Lunático está celoso!

James lo mira como si fuera un espécimen nuevo y sorprendente de escorguto de cola explosiva.

- ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?- sonríe Sirius con su descubrimiento.

- ¿No te molesta?- pregunta extrañado James.

- ¿Por qué iba a molestarme?- se sorprende.- ¡En absoluto, ahora mismo voy a buscarlo y a ofrecerme para ayudarlo a conquistar a esa chica!

James se lleva una mano a la cara y palidece... no ha entendido nada de nada.

**Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Xxx**

-No lo entiendo… no entiendo nada… -murmura Sirius perplejo mientras se acaricia el chichón cortesía de Evans armada con "Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, por P. Spore".- Le dije que no me gustaba la chica… emm… Miranda o Melissa… ¡Cómo diablos se llame!, que se la dejaba a él… y se fue… ¡y tu novia me pegó con un libro en la cabeza!

James ignoró su indignación.

-Hermano… no es por la chica, así que solo… tu solo… dile que lo sientes… ¿Vale?

Al levantar la mirada, Sirius se da cuenta de que su amigo habla en serio, algo que no pasa muy a menudo, así que traga y saliva y algo de orgullo y susurra un "Vale…" a regañadientes.

**Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Xxx**

Sirius se exprime el cerebro pensando que puede ser (descartando a la chica) lo que cabrea tanto a Remus. Da mil paseos por la biblioteca, poniendo nervioso al personal, hasta que consigue que lo inviten (que lo arrastren, más bien) a dar una vuelta fuera del castillo. Por fin, casi media hora más tarde, lo encuentra, estudiando junto al lago.

Se acerca en silencio y se sienta a su lado. Se dedica a trocear briznas de hierba con los dedos hasta que nota que su amigo ha vuelto a concentrarse en el volumen de runas sobre su regazo, y entonces, respira hondo y se aclara la garganta…

-Lo siento… - carraspea flojito.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta algo cortante.

-Joder- Sirius suelta el aire despacio- no sé muy bien qué es lo que pasa pero… suelo tener la culpa así que… lo siento, Remus, lo **siento**… -remarca con fuerza cada palabra, convirtiendo un simple "lo siento" en algo intenso y solemne, mucho más que una mera frase hecha.

-¿Ni siquiera sabes por qué te estás disculpando verdad?- duda Lunático mirándolo de soslayo.

Sirius duda un momento, luego lo mira alzando una ceja y prueba suerte con la teoría de James.

-¿Por ser gilipollas?

La respuesta es una carcajada cristalina que se desliza sobre el césped y deshace el nudo del estómago de Sirius.

-Te perdono –ríe Remus- por ser gilipollas.

**Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Xxx**

James tiene un aire soñador, una sonrisa boba pintada en la cara y los ojos brillantes.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices le pasa a este?- pregunta Sirius mientras lo empuja con el pie, intentando echarlo de su cama.

-Voy a pedirle a Evans que salga conmigo- contesta James ilusionado.

Sirius deja la almohada con la que iba a pegarle y se gira para guiñarle un ojo a Remus.

-Pues como ayer ¿No?- se burla.

-Y como antes de ayer, y el de antes de antes de ayer...- continua él.

-Y como mañana, ¡Algún día tendrá que decir que si!- grita la voz de James alejándose en su burbuja de felicidad. 

**Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Xxx**

-¿Y entonces cuándo has dicho que se echaba el ajenjo?

Remus respira lentamente, intentando relajarse, pero es que Sirius tiene ese don de sacarlo de quicio.

-Por tercera vez, Sirius, esta poción... **no**… lleva… ajenjo…

Remus es amable por naturaleza, pacífico y desinteresado como pocos. Así que cuando cierto compañero despistado le pide los apuntes de historia, no le importa dejárselos, en absoluto. Es más, cuando a la media hora este vuelve para que le explique los conflictos gnómicos del siglo XVII, Remus lo hace hasta con gusto. No, definitivamente no le molesta ayudar a sus compañeros… Lo que le jode, lo único que consigue alterarle los nervios (aparte por supuesto de su "pequeño problema peludo") es Sirius Black.

-Vamos a dejar algo claro… Tu y yo sabemos que eres perfectamente capaz de hacer esta poción, porque ayer se la estabas vendiendo a los de segundo año, así que… ¡¿Podrías, **por favor**, decirme de una vez que quieres?- interroga subiendo apenas perceptiblemente la voz, lo que en Remus sería equivalente a gritar en una persona normal.

Sirius descansa su cabeza sobre una mano, y lo observa con los ojos entornados. Consigue aguantar su máscara de seriedad un par de segundos más pero una sonrisa acaba por dibujarse en sus labios y sus ojos socarrones centellean ante la victoria de alguna broma estúpida o alguna apuesta con James.

-Al fin Lunático, estaba a punto de darle la razón a Cornamenta y dar mi experimento por fracasado… Pero, como siempre, tenía razón. Declaro como hecho científicamente verificado, que tu paciencia no es infinita.

Remus está al borde de un colapso de indignación.

-¿Llevo… llevo dos horas recitando componentes por un estúpido experimento? ¡Eres increíble Sirius!- exclama.

-¡Pero no te lo tomes a mal amigo mío!... Piensa que estás ayudando a progresar a **La Cieenciaa**…

Mientras recita su, probablemente ensayado, discurso, rodea los hombros de Remus con un brazo y hace un arco en el aire con el otro, remarcando la inmensidad del concepto.

-**La Cieeencia**, Lunático… - acaba susurrando con solemne dramatismo.

Y al final (y como siempre) Remus no puede sino posponer la necesidad de golpearlo con algo contundente y dejar que su risa melodiosa acompañe los ladridos de Sirius.

Cuando consiguen dejar de reír, Sirius aún tiene el brazo sobre los hombros de Remus y los ojos chispeantes.

**Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Xxx**

No sabrían decir cuánto rato llevan ahí, contemplando las estrellas, pero cuando James rompe su apacible silencio devolviéndolos de golpe a la realidad, Sirius tiene tortícolis y Remus está más helado que el tobillo de un pingüino.

-Voy a llevar a Peter a los dormitorios, está hecho polvo… -les avisa.

-Joder… menos mal que has hablado tío, me estaba quedando dormido… Y había quedado con una ravenclaw ¡Voy tarde! Nos vemos mañana…– advierte Sirius ya alejándose.

James se gira, dudando antes de cruzar el arco de entrada de la torre de astronomía, sujetando firmemente a un Peter medio sonámbulo a su lado.

-¿Remus? ¿No te irás a quedar solo verdad?... Venga, vámonos, que se me congelan las orejas…

-Ahora os alcanzo, tranquilo… -contesta el suavemente, y sonaría huraño en otra persona, pero es Remus, y a él se dejan ser así.

James cede a regañadientes.

-Pero no tardes mucho… cuando te quedas solo empiezas a darle vueltas a las cosas y pensar tanto no puede ser bueno amigo… mira que bien me va a mí… ¡Pensar está sobrevalorado! – se despide James, con esa mirada preocupada que, esporádicamente, les recuerda que puede ser más serio de lo que quiere demostrar.

-Descuida- contesta Remus con una sonrisa que tarda en desdibujarse lo que James en darse la vuelta.

**Xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Xxx**

-Oh, joder Lunático, vaya mieerda de escaleras que tenemos en este castillo… algún día me van a matar.

Remus parpadea confuso y es que no tiene muy claro si le han despertado de un sueño, de un coma o de un estado de hipotermia profundo. Solo sabe que hay un cuerpo cálido y pesado a su lado.

-¿Sir… Sirius?- pregunta frotándose un ojo.

-¡El mismo!- responde el mucho más lúcido.

-Pero… ¿no te habías ido por ahí a magrearte con una ravenclaw?- Remus está cada vez más despierto y más liado.

-E n efecto, me **había** ido… pasado, pero ahora estoy aquí... Cuando bajé los tropecientosmil escalones de la torre me dije ¿Y ahora tengo que subir otra vez los de la torre de Ravenclaw? Ni de coña… este cuerpo podría sufrir las consecuencias de un esfuerzo excesivo, y cientos de féminas lo lamentarían y se suicidarían en masa, desde esta misma torre, o tal vez se ofrecerían de aperitivo al calamar gigante y… en fin, que decidí que sería mejor volver a la cama.

Sirius y su ego imparable terminan de despejar a Remus del todo.

-Sirius… pero… esto no son los dormitorios…- se ve obligado a señalarlo, por si su egocéntrico compañero aún no lo ha notado.

-Ya… - es toda la respuesta que recibe.

-¿Y entonces qué haces aquí?- insiste Remus.

-Evitar que te congeles del todo…- contesta Sirius rodeándolo con un brazo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.- Necesito tu cerebro funcionando con normalidad mañana, tenemos historia con Bins, y alguien tiene que mantenerse despierto para coger apuntes…

Lunático sigue mirándolo expectante, poco satisfecho con la respuesta.

Sirius suspira y se pone algo más serio.

-Vaaale vale… cuando llegué a nuestra habitación vi que faltabas tú, y se me ocurrió que tal vez seguías aquí, muriendo de hipotermia, o puede que semiinconsciente… y pensé que me agradecerías haber vuelto a por ti.

-Gracias- susurra Remus con una sonrisa franca y algo cálido ronroneando en su estómago-… pero has vuelto a subir los tropecientosmil escalones de todas formas…

**Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Xxx**

Recorren en un confortable silencio pasillos y vestíbulos, sortean a prefectos y cuadros chismosos. Cruzan con naturalidad escaleras cambiantes... Al llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda la saludan con una sonrisa inocente ("Buenas noches querida, ¿Pudding de chocolate?" "No gracias." "¿Y tarta de limón?"..."Adelante"), y regatean un par de minutos más al sueño calentándose las manos ante el fuego.

Remus, que se cae de cansancio, está a punto de decir que deberían subir ya, o no habrá hechizo, pócima ni cañón lo suficientemente potente como para despertarlos al día siguiente. Pero espera (solo un poco más, se dice) porque Sirius tiene las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido y mira las llamas muy serio, intentando desentrañar algún misterio realmente importante...

Remus suspira y se apunta mentalmente que las cuatro de la madrugada no es buena hora para dejar a Canuto perderse en sus pensamientos.

Su fino oído percibe, muy de fondo, los acompasados ronquidos de Peter, el crepitar de las llamas y la irregular respiración de Sirius. Carraspea suavemente para despertarlo de su ensimismamiento, lo que hace que la mirada seria se pose sobre él.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Remus incómodo bajo los ojos inquisidores de su amigo.

-Lunático… - susurra pasándose la lengua por los sabios, en un gesto de nerviosismo inconsciente.- ¿Sigues estando interesado en colaborar con la Ciencia? 

Sirius acorta en un par de pasos la distancia entre ellos. Con tan poco espacio separándolos, Remus puede apreciar las sombras que bailan sobre su rostro, o cómo sus facciones se han vuelto más angulosas durante el último año, o lo oscuros e imponentes que pueden resultar sus ojos.

-¿Sigues queriendo colaborar Lunático?… - insiste con la voz grave y un deje de ansiedad.

Remus asiente casi imperceptiblemente, porque Black está pidiendo permiso para algo y él daría lo que fuera por borrar esa expresión de angustia de su cara.

Sirius exhala todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y su rostro es una mezcla de alivio y miedo, y Remus no lo ha visto así en la vida, pero cuando quiere preguntarle si está bien no puede porque hay algo suave y cálido sellando sus labios, un brazo firme detrás de su espalda y unos dedos trémulos acariciando su cuello.

De repente, una chispa salta en su estómago y corre por sus venas, impulsada por los desacompasados latidos de su corazón, hasta las yemas de los dedos, y arrincona en algún lugar el sueño y las preocupaciones, y ya no puede pensar… pero si pudiera, se diría que está bien eso de que Canuto se haya vuelto científico.

**Xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Xxx**

James los despierta a voces… a ellos y a media torre de Gryffindor.

-Joder tío que es sábado…- gruñe Sirius desapareciendo bajo las mantas.

-¡Son las nueve! ¡Hora de levantarse!- se desgañita James mientras arranca las mantas de sus camas.

Peter se hace una bolita en un vano intento de conservar el calor. Remus se resigna a levantarse mientras murmura para sí algo como "…les dije que no le dieran más azúcar…" mientras Sirius, sencillamente, lo mira con una expresión de odio absoluto.

-Espero que tengas un buen motivo para despertarnos ¡un **sábado**!- pero tras la máscara de ira asesina hay unos ojos expectantes porque ¡oh vamos! ¡Es sábado!- ¡Realmente **TIENE** que ser algo importante!... y se muere por saberlo.

James y su felicidad arrolladora se lanzan sobre él, aplastándolo contra el colchón.

-¡Me alegra que lo preguntes chucho! ¡Prepárate para escuchar esto…! … ¡Lily va a venir **conmigo** a Hogsmeade! ¿¡No es lo mejor que habéis oído **nunca**! – chilla sacudiendo a Canuto por los hombros.

El tiempo se congela.

Un "¡Felicidades James! ¡Es genial!" de Peter y un "¡¿Qué quéeee?" de Sirius quedan eclipsados por un nefasto "¿Qué has hecho James?".

Miran a Remus expectantes y después a James.

-Eeehm…- Cornamenta carraspea y se atusa el pelo, con una expresión de (nada creíble) inocencia.- Vaamos Lunático, no creerás que he hecho nada…

-¡James! – exige Remus.

-Vaale vale vaale… - se rinde con una sonrisa que demuestra que no se arrepiente en lo absoluto.- Le dije que llevas unos días rarísimo de la muerte y que todos estábamos muy muy muy preocupados por ti, y que, por favor, nos acompañara para intentar averiguar qué te pasa. Aceptó ir en calidad de "Amiga de Remus".

-….. – Remus parece buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Lunático estás bien?

Un **"¡Voy a matarte Cornamenta!"** vuelve a poner el tiempo en marcha.

**Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota de Autora: **los capítulos son… cortísimos no, lo siguiente, lo sé. No hay excusa para haberlo dejado tan abandonado… En mi defensa diré que tenía exámenes y recuperaciones, y que se me había atascado la historia porque no sabía cómo terminarla… (¡Maldita seas inspiración! ¿Dónde diablos te metes cuándo haces falta? XDD)

**Xxx**

- ¡Lily! ¿Déjalo estar quieres?...No estoy ni raro ni diferente… o al menos no más raro y diferente que siempre… 

La paciencia de Remus (con límites científicamente verificados) acaba de agotarse. 

- Aclaremos algo… -continúa sin dejar a Lily (ni a nadie, en realidad) intervenir. –Si James te ha dicho que estoy raro es única y exclusivamente para que vinieses con nosotros, y es tan evidente que no entiendo cómo… - Remus hace una pausa mientras termina de atar cabos en su mente. -… ¡lo sabías perfectamente! 

Se levanta de la mesa indignado, arrastrando a Peter y Sirius con él hacia la salida de "Las Tres Escobas". La voz de Lily a sus espaldas, al borde de un ataque de ansiedad lo frena un instante. 

- ¿Remus… qué…? ¿Dónde vas? –protesta intentando disimular su más que obvio pánico. 

- Te lo diré… - asegura girándose para encarar al único merodeador que aún está sentado tranquilamente, ejerciendo de espectador. –James… ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a usarme como excusa para conseguir una cita!... y Lily… - sabe que va a molestarle pero tiene que decírselo.- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a usarme como excusa para aceptarla! –lo suelta sin piedad y, con toda la dignidad que se puede conservar llevando a dos chicos a la rastra, hace una dramática salida de escena. 

Varios segundos después, una coloradísima y perpleja Lily Evans aparta los ojos de la puerta, asimilando poco a poco que Remus no va a volver, y que la ha dejado sola… "¿Sola? No cariño, sola no…" canturrea una vocecilla en su mente. Lily, en un nivel de rubor en el que apenas se distingue su piel de su pelo, se gira hacia la mesa, por una vez en la vida sin saber que decir. La voz de su cabeza en tono de alerta la avisa… **"Y ahora… se reirá de ti… ahora se reirá de ti…"  
><strong> 

James la mira, con una expresión que no sabe identificar bien. **"Se va a reír… se va a reír, se va a reír…"**. Lily intenta respirar, a pesar de la angustia y la ansiedad. **"Se va a reír… de ti…"**.

James, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, abarca con un gesto todas las sillas vacías de la mesa, en una muda invitación. Lily lo contempla con desconfianza. Él esboza la sonrisa más franca que ella haya visto jamás. 

- ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? – sugiere suavemente. 

**Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Xxx**

James se rinde y deja de buscar una forma cómoda de dormir.

-Lunático… ¿Estás despierto? –susurra mirando el techo de su cama.

-Ahora todos lo estamos capullo… -contesta siempre sutil Sirius.

-Lily dice que no soy quien ella creía… ¿Eso es bueno o malo? -pregunta angustiado.

Se escucha un suspiro cansado secundado por la voz adormilada de Remus.

-Es bueno James. Traducido a tu idioma quiere decir que no eres tan imbécil como ella pensaba…

-Ah… - James sonríe en la oscuridad, repentinamente feliz.

-¿Puedo volver a dormirme ya?

-Si… tienes mi bendición. –contesta él.

Sigue mirando el techo un rato más, hasta que decide añadir algo.

-¿Lunático?

Más suspiros exasperados y un "Joder… dadle un puto somnífero…" se escuchan en respuesta.

-No me lo inventé… lo exageré, pero no me lo inventé. –suelta por fin.

-¿Hmm? –le llega la voz de Remus tras su dosel.

-Que de verdad creo que estabas raro… que lo estás, de hecho. Desde el jueves, desde que te quedaste solo en la torre de astronomía… ya dije yo que pensar tanto no era bueno… Estaba francamente preocupado, lo de conseguir una cita surgió después… te doy mi palabra de merodeador.- susurra a la oscuridad.

No hay ningún suspiro más, ni ningún "Joder…", aunque James juraría que escucha descorrerse un dosel…

**Xxx**

No hay ningún Sirius en la cama de al lado cuando despiertan a la mañana siguiente.

**Xxx**

No hay ningún Sirius en el Gran Comedor cuando (cansados de esperarlo) bajan a desayunar.  
>Aparentemente, Evans también se ha levantado sin hambre…<p>

**Xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Xxx**

Remus retira una silla de la biblioteca, al lado de Lily, que al parecer está adelantando un trabajo de runas. La chica termina de anotar unas líneas en sucio al margen de la página y se gira para encararlo. Antes de que Remus empiece a disculparse ella lo corta.

-Tenías razón… -Remus la mira confuso. - … Potter… -la chica niega para sí y suspira.- **James**… lleva eones invitándome a salir… Pensaba que era un juego para él, que se trataba de ver quien aguantaba más… Aceptar la invitación… sería como aceptar una derrota…- suspira avergonzada- he sido… **muy** infantil… y lo siento.

Remus suma mentalmente un par de puntos más a la estima que le tiene a su amiga.

-¿Y el cambio de opinión? – se interesa suspicaz.

-Bueno, pues… sobretodo lo de ayer… pero, además, he estado hablando con… con Sirius, esta mañana y, em…

Remus recuerda de repente que en realidad, estaba buscando a Sirius.

-¿Qué te dijo?- interrumpe bruscamente.

Lily ríe un poco y le da un codazo suave.

-Repentinamente interesado ¿eh?... pues es entre Black y yo, así que te quedas sin saberlo… aunque te diré algo, me preguntó por ti. – Frunce el ceño al recordarlo.- Fue de lo más raro la verdad, de repente me dijo que si yo te había notado diferente desde el jueves… ¿Acaso hiciste algo el jueves? ¿O… es solo que a Black se le va la pinza?

Remus se levanta, repentinamente inquieto.

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto.

**Xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Xxx**

Sirius los intercepta cuando bajan a comer.

-¿Se puede saber dónde cojones estabas Canuto?- le exige James nada más verlo.

-Me desperté antes y como tenía hambre, bajé solo… - Remus admira esa elegancia, esa naturalidad tan Black al mentir.-… por cierto, me encontré con tu casinovia en el desayuno, y se dignó a hablar conmigo…- oh, vaya, algo de verdad, piensa para sí.- Pero McGonagall me interceptó al salir y llevo toda la mañana saldando mis muchos castigos pendientes del último mes…- Remus no tiene ni idea de si esta parte es o no cierta.- ¿Ha terminado el interrogatorio?¿Podemos ir a comer ya? Me comería a un hipogrifo entero ahora mismo…

**Xxx**

Cuando James le reprocha que habían estado buscándolo toda la mañana, Sirius aprovecha para burlarse de ellos.

-Oohh… que monos ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

Remus detecta enseguida que su mirada se dirige concretamente a él, así que se esfuerza por centrar toda su atención en la fuente de patatas asadas que tiene delante, y mantener la sangre alejada de sus mejillas. Por suerte James comenta algo así como que no lo echaría de menos aunque lo metieran en Azkabán, restaurando el habitual ambiente desenfadado de sus reuniones.

**Xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Xxx**

Al abandonar el comedor, James propone salir a "Aprovechar el sol de esta maravillosa tarde de domingo".

Sirius niega con la cabeza, mientras, con las manos en los bolsillos y tono despreocupado comenta:

-Nah, tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes… Por cierto, Lunático ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Remus traga saliva. Los engranajes de su cerebro giran a toda velocidad, en busca de una excusa convincente.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo.

Peter pone cara de confusión.

-Pero si no tenemos ningún trabajo…- murmura, inconsciente de la repercusión de sus palabras.

Sirius arquea una ceja.

-Bueno, trabajo, estudiar… es lo mismo, tengo que estudiar.

-Es domingo, Lunático… - insiste él.

-¿Y? ¿No hay ninguna norma que prohíba estudiar en domingo verdad?- rebate cortante.

Sirius coge aire muy lentamente, calmándose (o intentándolo), antes de responder con una voz engañosamente suave.

-¿Y cuándo termines?

-Lo siento, he quedado con Lily para repasar unos ejercicios de runas…

La agilidad visual de James, entrenada a lo largo de varios años jugando como buscador del equipo de quidditch, capta el puño de Sirius alzándose, y prevé el siguiente movimiento, un segundo antes de que tenga lugar.

**Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Xxx**

El puño de Sirius impacta contra la quijada de Remus en un parpadeo.

Tal vez (y solo tal vez) James podría haber reaccionado a tiempo, pero la verdad, ¿Quién iba a imaginar siquiera la posibilidad de que Canuto (él, precisamente, que se autoencomendó la tarea de cuidar de Lunático, y se convirtió en animago para acompañarlo en sus noches de angustia) intentase atacarle?

El golpe es desconcertante para todos, pero a quien descoloca completamente es a Remus. Incrédulo, se lleva la mano a la mejilla, rozando con cuidado lo que, probablemente, en un breve lapso de tiempo será un doloroso moratón.

Pero Sirius no ha terminado de descargar su ira. Algo parecido al odio brilla en sus ojos cuando empuja a Remus contra el muro sujetándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta. El joven siente el borde de cada piedra encajándose en su espalda.

El rostro enfadado se acerca peligrosamente al suyo, haciendo que, por un momento, la escena de aquella noche en la sala común cruce su mente, pero el aliento cálido en su oreja lo devuelve a la realidad.

La voz ronca de Sirius acaricia su oído. Suena a rabia, a decepción. Demasiado cerca, demasiado bajo para que los demás lo entiendan, solo para él. En un siseo cargado de amargura, sentencia:

-Eres un **puto cobarde**, Remus Lupin.

**Xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Xxx**

Cuando Remus entra en la habitación, en penumbra y casi completo silencio, el aire se enrarece. Respira pausadamente. Su mejilla izquierda ha adquirido un desagradable tono violáceo a lo largo de la tarde, y si algo la roza siquiera, duele como un demonio.

Nada más oír la puerta, Sirius se da la vuelta en su cama, dándole la espalda, y tira de las sábanas hasta cubrirse la cabeza con ellas.

Remus traga saliva. Tal vez, la idea de evitar a Sirius no había sido tan buena después de todo. Si lo había hecho era para no darle la oportunidad de sacar en una conversación su "experimento" y burlarse de él, pero después de aquella tarde, ya no tiene tan claro que hubiera sido una broma… de hecho, la mera posibilidad de que **no** hubiera sido una broma le hace estremecerse.

Traga saliva y decide hacer un intento de conciliación.

-Sirius… -intenta empezar con voz amable.

-Vete a la mierda Lunático… -lo corta la firme voz a través de las sábanas.

**Xxx**

Peter odia esta situación. Odia no saber qué hacer, como James, o saber decir las palabras correctas, como Remus, o al menos, una broma que parezca disminuir el tamaño de los problemas.

Pero el caso es que no es James, ni es Remus y ni de lejos es Sirius. Lo único que puede hacer es encogerse sobre sí mismo y taparse los oídos, porque **nadie** debería oír una discusión entre Sirius y Remus.

**Xxx**

Aunque Peter le idolatre y crea que sí, James no siempre sabe qué hacer.

Algo se ha roto en su hermandad irrompible, algo importante. Siente que esta vez no está en sus manos el poder de arreglarlo, y se muere de impotencia.

Llega un momento en el que ya no aguanta el ambiente tenso de la habitación, y con todo le sigilo que puede, se escabulle escaleras abajo, hacia la acogedora oscuridad de la sala común.

Necesita ayuda.

**Xxx**


End file.
